ICarly: Guess Who's Home?
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: When Carly & Spencer's abusive father comes home after not seeing his kids for years, Carly is THRILLED but Spencer is angry at him for being absent. Thing quickly become violent & BAD REALLY fast. I would appreciate a R&R thanks!
1. Chapter 1

ICarly Fanfiction:

Scene Song: Too Bad—NickelBack

Spencer had walked in the house after coming from another one of his many art shows. His eyes looked up and saw what he couldn't believe. His father, Steven was in the kitchen? With Carly and Freddie and Sam? Spencer threw his jacket down on the floor and walked over into the kitchen and crosses his arms and looked at his non-existent father with anger. Carly looked at Spencer and smiled.

Carly: Spencer, look! Dad's back!

Steven walked over to Spencer and smiled.

Steven: Hey son.

Spencer: (coldly) Father. What are you coming back to stay or are you just doing your ten year check up on us.

Carly: (scolding) Spencer!

Steven: (laughs) No it's alright Carly. (sighs) Spencer, I know you're upset but come on. You know I had work. But I'm here to stay now, if you and Carly will have me.

Spencer: (coldly) No.

Carly: (Walks over and steps in between him and their dad and lightly hits Spencer's arm) Spencer STOP it. (looks at their father) Sure dad, of course we'll have you. We love you. (looks at Freddie) Freddie, could you show dad the room that's empty upstairs?

Freddie: (nods while looking at Spencer who looks beyond upset) Sure, come on Mr. Shay.

Freddie and Steven walks out the kitchen but not before Steven touches Spencer's arm and smiles amusingly.

Steven: I love you son.

Spencer: (pushes Steven away roughly and says coldly) DON'T touch me.

Carly looks at Spencer with anger. Steven scoffs and shakes his head and walks away with a smile with Freddie leading him upstairs.

Carly: Spencer, why do you have to be like that to him? He's trying to make amends. He's still our dad.

Spencer: Really? Really Carly? Because I seem to remember that's the same man who beat the CRAP out of our mother and then ran instead of facing the music! It's the SAME man who cheated on mom while she was out working LONG hours to try to support us all! The same "father" who only calls from time to time, not out of concern but just to see if we're still alive. You mean THAT dad, Carly?

Sam: (smirks) Wow, sounds a lot like my mom, only she looks good in lipstick…your dad in lipstick? No. (laughs)

Spencer: (yells) This ISN'T FUNNY SAM!

Carly: Spencer! Stop it! Why are you getting angry with Sam? Look at you, you're all upset, come on, calm down.

Sam: (looks a bit offended) Yeah I was only joking…sorry.

Spencer sighs and looks down with guilt.

Spencer: I—I'm sorry Sam. But—but this isn't a joke, alright? Our father being here is only bad news. I KNOW him Carly. You were still a child when he was here doing his dirt. He's NO GOOD.

Carly: (looks at him with disgust) I'm DONE talking about this. If you don't want to accept him, FINE. That's you, but he is still MY father, and I want him to stay here and he WILL.

Carly quickly runs out the kitchen past Spencer and up the stairs. Spencer sighs with frustration.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Spencer walked into the kitchen and saw Steven was in there cooking while Carly and Sam were on the sofa in the living room watching television. Spencer sighed with frustration and turned and walked out. Steven walked to him quickly and grabbed his arm.

Steven: Come on, come on now son. Talk to me, please.

Spencer (yanked his arm away from him and looked with coldness at him): For what? What will you do if I don't? Slap me across the kitchen again like you did last time you were here?

Steven: (looks down with fake guilt and tears and says through fake tears) Spencer, I—I'm sorry. I—I am really trying to make amends here, that's why I came back. I—I um—(stops and wipes tears that weren't even there away) I have Cancer son and I'm try—I would like to make amends with you and Carly. Please give me a second chance son.

Spencer sighed and looked down in quiet thought. Spencer wasn't one to give in easily but for some reason his father always had this way of tugging at his heart strings. Spencer looked up at him and hugged him quickly and briefly.

Spencer: What—(sighs with a raised eyebrow) what are you cooking for dinner in here anyway?

Steven smiles and takes Spencer's hand and leads him in the kitchen and over to the stove.

Steven: My famous homemade Spaghetti with garlic. (smiles and laughs)

Spencer: (scoffs and smiles a bit) Yeah I remember that…all good but all pain for Carly. She could never take the garlic. (He and Steven laugh)

Steven: (looks at Spencer) I—I've missed you son, and I—I know I've hurt you before, emotionally and physically but I swear I've changed. I—I just need to stay here and find a job and get myself settled and be a family with you and Carly.

Spencer: (sighs and goes to the fridge and gets out a can soda and opens it and takes a few sips) Well, they're hiring at the mall at the Sharpee Style store (READERS: imaginary store name I know, lol).

Steven: (looks at Spencer with a raised eyebrow) Really? Oh—alright, yeah I know that store, well maybe tomorrow I'll go down and apply then. (hugs Spencer) Thanks Spencer. I—I love you son.

Spencer looks at him and frowns a bit, wondering how should he respond to that. Spencer hugged him back—longer than he did the first time he hugged him.

Spencer: I love you too dad. I'm sorry about before, and if you're really wanting to make a change here, then I'll help you. Alright?

Spencer let go of dad in the hug and smiled briefly. Steven smiled and patted Spencer on the back and laughed.

Steven: That's my boy.

Steven laughs and walks out the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Scene Song: Sweet Dreams—Annie Lennox

It was about one in the morning and Spencer couldn't sleep, he barely touched his dinner during dinner time and so he drudgingly crept out his room and into the kitchen for food and as he piled a little bit of left over spaghetti into a small bowl and put it into the microwave, he heard footsteps. He heard them lightly though. There Steven was walking into the kitchen and it appeared he was a bit drunk—Spencer could always tell by Steven's eyes and Steven's eyes were red and glassy. Spencer swallowed hard with a bit of trepidation, although he knew he really shouldn't have because unlike before, Spencer was a grown man now, not some kid. But still his father was much taller and bigger in weight than he was and there was still something about Steven that Spencer feared. Steven stood in the entranceway of the kitchen and looked with anger at Spencer.

Steven: Spencer didn't I tell you I didn't want ANYONE in the kitchen AFTER MIDNIGHT? Do you think that rule just ENDED without me knowing about it!

Spencer sighed and took his bowl out of the microwave after it had been done cooking and sat the bowl on the table and looked at him.

Spencer: No…dad, look I was hungry alright? I didn't really eat at dinner time, so I figured I'd do it now. I have to keep myself strong since I'm the (yells with his usual quirky loud and happy self) ARTIST of the family! (laughs happily)

Steven looks at him with anger and with a cold look. He walks over to Spencer and snatches the bowl from him angrily.

Steve: Kitchen is CLOSED. You should have eaten earlier. You didn't, that's your fault.

Spencer looked at Steven with a "what the hell" look and scoffed.

Spencer: Dad, look, I'm not ten or eleven anymore. I'm one year away from being thirty and if I want something in the middle of the night, (snatches the bowl from his father) I CAN HAVE IT. (fakes a brief laugh)

Spencer goes and walks to the table in the kitchen and Steven looks at Spencer with rage. Steven pushes Spencer roughly.

Steven: You think you're so tough don't you? Why because you're a man now? You think you're a man now Spencer? Hmm?

Steven pushes Spencer again and again and as Spencer sighs with frustration and ignores it and sits down at the table with the bowl, Steven grabs Spencer's arm and yanks him up to his feet with violent force. Spencer yanks away from him quickly.

Spencer: (yells) What the HEL—(stops and sighs with anger) Dad, I'm NOT a child anymore, you can NOT tell me what to do anymore!

Steven: (looks at Spencer with anger and scoffs and smiles bitterly) Really?

Steven turns to leave but then turns back around and violently back slaps Spencer so hard, it makes him fall to the floor and his nose trickle with a bit of blood. Steven laughs and as Spencer tries to get up, Steven kicks him back down to the floor.

Steven: You think you're SO tough! Because—because you RAISED Carly and you are some artist with a house full of junk! You're—you're nothing! Just like your mother!

Spencer manages to get up to his knees but then Steven kicks him in the back down to the floor.

Steven: DID I TELL YOU TO GET UP YET? (Steven starts kicking Spencer in the abdomen repeatedly, until Spencer starts holding his abdomen and is trying to crawl away slowly from his father.)

Steven kneels down beside Spencer and pulls his head up by the hair and whispers in his ear.

Steven: Now when I tell you no one in my kitchen after midnight, I MEAN IT! I'm back home now and now I'M IN CHARGE!

Steven throws Spencer's head down to the floor and storms out the kitchen.

Spencer sits up slowly on the floor and wipes the little bit of blood from his nose and his eyes fills with tears. He wanted to cry but didn't because he was too much of an older adult to do so. He slowly got up from the floor and limped out the kitchen, leaving his bowl of food on the table. Suddenly he just wasn't hungry anymore. He limped into his bedroom and lied down in his bed and as tears streamed from his eyes and he held his stomach in a bit of pain from the kicks, he felt that same anguish and fear that he had as a child from his father. He fought extremely hard to fight back tears and crying, although the tears were already constantly streaming from his eyes.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Spencer walked into the kitchen and his heart jumped a bit when he saw Steven in there, sitting at the table with Carly eating cereal. Spencer walks in the kitchen and didn't look at Steven at all. Spencer poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the far end of the table and looked down at his cup in a bit of a depressed daze while blinking heavily. He looked to be in a mixture of anger and sadness. Carly, who was engaged in conversation with Steven, stopped and smiled and looked at Spencer.

Carly: Hey Spencer, you're quiet over there.

Spencer: (shrugs and says in a low cold tone, while still staring down at his coffee) So? So what?

Carly's smile fades.

Carly: What's wrong with you?

Spencer felt light tears of anger burning his eyes but he blinked them back repeatedly. He put on a look of complete anger and ignored Carly's question.

Spencer: (coldly in a low tone) NOTHING. Leave me alone.

Steven: Spencer, you're being rude—apologize.

Spencer: (says under his breath) Complete loser.

Steven: (says in a firm angry tone) WHAT WAS THAT?

Carly looked at both Spencer and Steven with worry.

Carly: Um, dad, Spencer didn't say anything, he—he just probably had a bad night.

Steven: SO WHAT? Spencer, apologize—NOW.

Spencer scoffs and pushes his coffee cup across the table with force and gets up from the table to walk away and Steven rushes over to him and grabs his arm and yanks Spencer to him. And Spencer yanks away quickly and moves away from him and looks down at the floor with a small slight of emotional anger.

Carly stands up quickly and steps in between Steven and Spencer and looks at them both with worry.

Carly: Dad, just let it go—please?

Steven: (says between clenched angry teeth) Fine. Get out of my sight—SPENCER.

Spencer quickly walks away with anger towards his bedroom.

LATER:

Steven walks into Spencer's room and sees Spencer painting at his easel some dark red artwork, Spencer's back is turned to Steven. Steven sits down on the bed and stares at Spencer.

Steven: Spencer, I—I'm sorry about last night. Its proof I shouldn't drink.

Spencer: (still with his back turned to Steven) Yeah? Where have I heard that before?

Steven: (laughs a bit) Ouch, I deserved that. Look, I promise I won't hit you anymore. I shouldn't have. You're not a child anymore, I KNOW that. You're a man now. Please Spencer, I apologize, ok?

Steven gets up and walks up to Spencer and hugs him from behind. Spencer sighs and stops painting for a moment and lightly hugs Steven back for a brief moment.

Spencer: (low voice) Alright. Alright.

Steven smiles and lets go of Spencer and walks to the door of the room. Before Steven walks out, he looks back at Spencer.

Steven: I love you son. I hope you know that.

Spencer: (takes a long time to answer but then sighs and responds in a low voice) Yeah, um—I—I love you too, dad.

Steven scoffs and smiles and walks out the room. Spencer continues painting with the red and black paint he was using. He didn't know what to think about his father's "apology" but all it made him think of was the years before when his father was on the scene, so many hits, kicks and punches his father gave him and so many apologies he heard his father give…nothing ever changed…


	3. Chapter 3

Scene Song: Broken Home—Papa Roach

A DAY LATER:

Carly, Sam and Freddie and Steven had walked into the house one evening after Steven had taken them to the Air and Space Museum and then out for ice cream, and they had just all made a day out of it. However, Sam, Carly, and Freddie were about to be the sight seers of something that was about to be very bad and very violent.

When Sam, Carly and Freddie and Steven walked into the house, Steven looked around the house in shock. There are newspapaers almost all over the floor of the house. The kitchen counter is covered with paint cups and paintbrushes. There is an easel in the middle of the kitchen floor with paper stuck up on it with paint covered all on the paper. The living room table is covered with LONG, paper that was covered with paint. Spencer is nowhere in sight.

Steven: What in sam HECK happened here?

Sam: It looks like my mother's bedroom. (Freddie laughs)

Carly: Yeah welcome to the world of Spencer. (smiles) Probably working on his art work, he has a big artshow tomorrow.

Steven walks further into the living room and shakes his head and looks with anger.

Steven: Well this is UNACCEPTABLE. (yells) SPENCER! Get out here—NOW!

Spencer walked out of his bedroom into the living room with a smile.

Spencer: Oh hey guys. You're back early. (points to his easel with the paper of art work on it and smiles) You like? I am indeed the next VINCENT VAN GOUGH! (laughs) Without the crappy hair though. (Carly laughs)

Steven walks to Spencer and looks at him with anger.

Steven: Spencer, this house looks like the scene of a Vietnam war scene! Now you clean this crap up NOW!

Spencer: (smile fades) But I'm not done yet, dad. When I'm done I will. I have to do my next piece for tomorrow, and then my masterpiece will be done!

Spencer laughs and walks away and Steven grabs Spencer's arm violently and pulls him to him.

Steven: Spencer does my face look like I'm joking?

Spencer frowns with a "get real" look and yanks away from him and scoffs.

Spencer: (yells in his playful quirky self) LOOK—DAD, I'll FINISH when I am DONE! Alright? (Carly laughs)

Steven grabs Spencer's arm again and pulls him HARDER to him.

Steven: No, you'll FINISH NOW.

Carly looks at Steven with concern.

Carly: Dad, please. Spencer does this all the time. He's an artist. He'll clean it up when he's done.

Spencer: Yeah, why are you so uptight—PAPA? (laughs)

Spencer's laughing makes Steven even angrier and Steven grabs Spencer again and pushes him hard down on the sofa.

Carly: Dad!

Sam: (whispers to Freddie) Uh oh…lets um—stand by the door and watch shall we?

Freddie nods while looking at Steven and Carly and Spencer with a "huh?" look and both he and Sam go and stand by the door of the house.

Steven: Now clean this crap up—NOW SPENCER!

Spencer stands up and pushes Steven back with anger.

Spencer: No! I—I'm sick of this! You can't keep putting your hands on me anymore dad! I'm not some kid anymore!

Steven: (steps up in Spencer's face and looks angrily at him) YEAH? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF I DO?

Carly: (steps in front of Steven and looks with fear) Dad, please don't do this again. Spencer, please, just go to your room or something, alright?

Spencer scoffs and shakes his head at Steven and turns to walk away and Steven grabs his arm.

Steven: I am NOT done with you yet!

Spencer turns and pushes him away hard with anger.

Spencer: YES you are!

Steven punches Spencer square in the face, knocking him down on the sofa. Carly screams with panic.

Steven begins punching Spencer while Spencer is down on the sofa, punching him in the face and body and as Spencer begins fighting back, a fist fight ensues between them two.

Carly (tries to pull Steven off Spencer): Dad stop!

Carly looks at Sam and Freddie with panic.

Carly: Guys help me!

Sam and Freddie run over to Spencer and Steven and help Carly try to pull them apart. Carly grabs Steven's arm and with Sam and Freddie grabbing at Steven's arm too, they are able to pull Steven off and away from Spencer.

Steven: You a loser Spencer! Always have been and always will be!

Spencer gets up off the sofa, his face looking very red and bruised, his lower lip and nose a bit bloody. He looks at Carly and Steven and the others with teary eyes.

Spencer: (yells with anger) That's it! I'm done! I'm done with you! STEVEN!

Spencer storms out of the living room and Carly grabs his arm.

Carly: Wait, Spencer, don't—(Spencer cuts in)

Spencer: (yells through angry tears) NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Spencer walks away into his bedroom. Carly sits down on the sofa and sighs loudly with a horrified look.

LATER:

Scene Song: It's Been A While—Staind

Carly walks into Spencer's room and sees him lying on his bed on his side. Carly goes and sits in front of him and sees him looking down at the floor in a daze, his eyes red from apparently crying. His face still bruised, his left eye a bit blackened. Carly takes his hand and holds it.

Carly: Spencer, I'm—I'm so sorry.

Spencer sits up on the bed and looks down on the floor and tears fill his eyes. He looks emotionally broken.

Spencer: (low almost shaky voice) Get out Carly.

Carly (frowns with confusion): What?

Spencer: (low almost shaky voice) Get out Carly. I—I don't want to talk about this—or—or about anything, just—GET OUT.

Carly: Spencer, I—(he cuts in)

Spencer: (through a tearful voice as tears stream) GET OUT!

Carly jumps at his loud angry voice and quickly gets up off the bed and leaves out the room.

Spencer looks down at the floor and breaks into severe tears. He didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think. He felt like that little boy that his father left years before—alone, depressed and damaged—emotionally, mentally and physically, in a world of pain—all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene Song: Father's Eyes—Eric Clapton

THE NEXT MORNING:

Spencer awakened the next day and he went into the living room, looking for Carly but didn't see her anywhere. He looked at his watch and realized he had been sleeping most of the day. He realized Carly, Sam and Freddie were upstairs shooting ICarly. He walked upstairs and walked into the room where they were filming ICarly and leaned up against the wall by the door and crossed his arms and sighed as he watched Carly, Sam and Freddie do their show. Carly glanced over at him and gave him a "are you alright?" look and Spencer turned his head away from her and blinked heavily. He didn't really want her seeing him with a look of puzzlement. After the show, Spencer walked over to Carly and grabbed her in his arms and hugged her warmly for quite a while.

Carly: (hugged him back) Spencer, are you alright? I was worried about you last night.

Sam: Yeah, I wanted so bad to punch your father's lights out. Next time I'm going to do it. Just go striking on him with a big baseball bat.

Spencer (scoffed with a brief smile as he let Carly go from his hug and nodded): I wouldn't have stopped you if you had, ya know?

Carly: (looks at him with a concerned frown) How are you doing Spencer? Really?

Spencer lets Carly go from the hug and looks down and tucks his hands into his side jean pockets, his neck length long brown hair falling slightly into his face, he nodded.

Spencer: I—I'm alright—physically. I—I still don't want to talk about it Carly, ya know? Please?

Carly nodded and blinked back light tears and hugged him back again. Spencer kissed her on the forehead and hugged her back.

Spencer: (low voice) Where is he anyway?

Carly: At his new job at the mall. He'll be back in a couple of hours.

Spencer gently pushed Carly away and sighed.

Spencer: I—I think I'm going to pack some things and move out. It'll be better.

Carly: What? Spencer, no.

Sam: Yeah Spencer, don't let this goof off move you out of here. You were here LONG before he came back.

Carly: SAM, that goof off is my father.

Sam: Yeah and he beat the crap out of Spencer.

Freddie: Yeah, Carly needs you. Don't leave Spencer.

Spencer: (looks down and blinks heavily) I—I can't stay here with him. Things are going to go bad if I do Carls. I—I'll still be there for you, whenever, wherever. Just I won't be there for you while living—here.

Steven walks in the room and clears his throat loudly to make sure he is recognized of walking in the room.

Steven: No you won't be leaving, son.

Spencer sighed and hesitantly turned around and looked at his father with anger. Sam stepped in front of Spencer and Steven and looked at Steven with a daring look.

Sam: Try and hurt Spencer again and I guarantee you, you'll be rearranging your face after I break it into pieces.

Spencer scoffs and smiled briefly and hugged Sam warmly and slowly moved her to the side of him.

Spencer: It's alright Sam. (looks at Steven) my FATHER is not stopping me this time. Steven—dad, whoever you wish to be (shrugs) look, I'm leaving. I refuse to stay here with you. You can't stop me because last time I checked I was over the age of eighteen, Crap I'm over the age of TWENTY-ONE. Bye—"DAD".

Spencer scoffs and shakes his head and walks away past Steven. Steven turns and lightly grabs Spencer's arm.

Steven: Spencer, please. I—I was wrong about yesterday and you have every right to hate me, to not want to be here with me but I'm asking you to please, please give me a second chance. Today I—I enrolled in a counseling class with a therapist. I'm trying to seek help son and I can't do that if you aren't here with me. Please Spencer, help me make things right. I just—(Spencer cuts in)

Spencer: How? How dad? Ok, what can I possibly do to help you? Did I help you when you were beating me up at nine, ten and eleven years old? Or maybe I helped you when you were beating me up at fourteen, fifteen and sixteen years old, when I would go to school with black and blue bruises from being whipped with extension cords and beaten with toasters—HMM?

Sam: You did that to him? I should just beat you with a baseball bat now.

Sam lunges towards Steven but Carly holds her back and scoffed and looked at her with a frown.

Carly: Sam, don't, this is between him and Spencer.

Steven: Spencer I—I know, and that's why I have finally realized I have a problem and that I need help.

Steven walks closer to Spencer and pulls him into his arms and hugs him tightly. Spencer doesn't hug him back but looks disgusted to have Steven hugging him.

Steven: Spencer, please, ok I promise, I swear I will make this right, alright?

Spencer closes his eyes briefly and looks with anger as tears cloud his closed eyes. He pushes Steven back and away from him and looked away from Steven and blinked tears away heavily.

Spencer: One last chance—dad. I swear this is the last chance.

Sam: What? Screw him!

Freddie: Sam! What part of stay out did you not get the first time?

Sam sighed.

Steven nodded and gave a pathetic looking guilty look.

Steven: Alright son, I promise.

Spencer nodded and wiped light tears away quickly.

Spencer: (low voice) Well I'm going out for a bit, I—I'll be back later.

Steven: Well you have a curfew—(Steven stopped as he saw Spencer looking at him with a "don't you dare" look. Steven laughed a bit) Oh—oh that's right, sorry. Um—have fun son.

Spencer walked out the door of the room, closing the door behind him. Sam walked up to Steven and crossed her arms and stared at him.

Sam: You're on my list buddy. You hurt Spencer again and you'll deal with me.

Steven (laughs): Ooh, I'm shaking in my oxfords honey! (laughs)

Steven's laughter makes Sam even angrier….


	5. Chapter 5

LATER:

Scene Song: "Runaway Love" –Ludacris/Mary J Blige

Spencer sat at the table with Carly and Steven. They were eating dinner, when:

Steven: Ya know Spencer, I hardly ever see you studying for law school. I mean with the way you're going, you'll never be a lawyer.

Spencer sighed and looked down at his plate, while twirling his fork around his plate nervously. Spencer blinked heavily.

Spencer: (low voice) Um—um, I dropped out of law school.

Steven looked at Spencer with an eyebrow raised.

Steven: You—you did what?

Spencer: I—(looks at Steven) I dropped out. Dad, I'm an artist—not a lawyer. I never wanted to be a lawyer. I just applied to it because I knew it was what you wanted me to do.

Steven pushed his chair away from the table with force and looked angrily at Spencer. Steven stood up quickly and marched over to Spencer. Spencer looked up briefly at his father and swallowed hard. He knew what was going to happen.

Steven: Oh that is absolute BULL Spencer! You never commit to anything! Anything in your whole life!

Spencer: (sighed and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed and looked at his father with anger) Why dad? Hmm? Why because I didn't become what YOU wanted me to? Last I checked it was MY Life and I thought I could choose who I wanted to be, NOT what you want me to be. (scoffs and shakes his head) God, you are always so negative towards me. You know why? Because you never loved me, you—you don't even like me. Your favorite has always been CARLY. All I am is some punching bag for you when you get angry or frustrated about something in your miserable life!

Carly looks at both her father and brother with worry.

Carly: Dad, Spencer come on, lets just stay calm and talk about this, alright? Please?

Steven gets angry and grabs Spencer up by the collar to his feet and back slaps him hard, knocking him to the floor.

Steven: You're DAMNED right I don't like you! Not when you drop put of law school to be some penny poor artist! Which you clearly are!

Steven kicks Spencer in his stomach while he's still on the floor. Carly jumps up and runs over to them and looks in fear.

Carly: Dad, please! Don't hurt him! He—ok, so what he dropped out of law school? Spencer has always been different, you know that!

Spencer gets to his feet and holds his stomach a bit in pain. Spencer looks at his father while holding on to the kitchen counter for support. Spencer's lip was bleeding a bit from being back slapped by Steven.

Spencer: I—I hate you, you know that? You promised, you PROMISED you wouldn't hit me again! And look dad, it hasn't even been six hours later yet and you've done it again! I HATE YOU!

Carly: Spencer, don't say that! You don't mean it! He doesn't mean it dad!

Steven looks at Spencer with rage and takes off his belt.

Steven: Really? Well I'm going to show you what REAL hate is.

Steven grabs Spencer by his arms and pulls him down to the floor violently and drags him violently out the kitchen towards his (Spencer's) bedroom. Spencer is kicking and fighting roughly to break free from Steven's hold, but Steven has Spencer's arms held so tight, he was beginning to make red bruises on Spencer's bare wrists.

Spencer: (yelling) NO! Get off me! No! NO!

Carly runs after Steven and Spencer while crying excessively.

Carly: Dad, no! Please!

Steven drags Spencer while Spencer is yelling loudly—into his (Spencer's) bedroom with him and slams the door shut and locks it. Carly runs up to the door and starts pounding on it for Steven to open it, but Steven doesn't. Carly can hear Spencer yelling and crying loudly in the room and furniture breaking in the room. She can also hear Steven yelling obscenities angrily and loudly. Carly breaks into loud severe tears and sits down on the floor by the door and holds her head in her hands and buries her face in her folded knees and cries severely.

Scene Song: "Up Against The Wind" –Lori Petty

Two hours later, Steven comes out of Spencer's bedroom. Carly was sitting on the sofa, looking at the turned on television but not really looking at it, her face stained with tears. She heard silence from Spencer's room. Steven sighed and sat beside Carly on the sofa and smiled briefly.

Carly: (says with a shaky but angry cold voice) What happened to Spencer?

Steven: Relax Carls, Spencer is fine. I just made sure he recognized the correct way to talk to his old man.

Carly rolls her tearful eyes at Steven in anger.

In Spencer's bedroom….

Continuing Scene Song: "Up Against The Wind" –Lori Petty

Spencer lied on his bed on his side, refusing to cry but tears flowed from his eyes continuously. He was rocking back and forth on his bed and felt his whole body was trembling severely and he felt his body go a bit numb after being whipped with his father's black lather belt more than one hundred times, his wrist felt numb and in pain from Steven's tight grasp on them. Spencer closed his eyes and replayed it all in his mind and when he did, he buried his face into his pillow and broken into severe tears.


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT MORNING:

Continuing Scene Song: "Up Against The Wind" –Lori Petty

The next morning, Carly, Sam and Freddie were sitting at the kitchen table with Steven, eating breakfast. Spencer walked out his room slowly, making sure his red, crying eyes doesn't meet anyone else's eyes. He walks into the kitchen and stops at the kitchen doorway and tucks his hands into his jean pockets. And swallows hard and clears his throat before speaking.

Spencer: (low voice) Um—um, can—am I allowed to have coffee—dad?

Sam: (scoffs and frowns) Since when do you have to ASK for coffee?

Steven: (says coldly) Since YESTERDAY. (rolls his eyes at Sam) Yeah Spencer, you know where it's at over there.

Spencer nods slowly and blinks heavily and slowly walks over to the counter where the coffee maker is and gets himself a cup and pours himself some coffee and goes and sits down at the table beside Sam and looks down into his coffee in silence.

Steven: Aren't you going to eat Spencer?

Spencer: (low voice) I—I'm not hungry.

Steven: (says coldly with sternness) SO WHAT?

Spencer blinks heavily and sighs.

Spencer: (low voice) A—alright, I—I'll eat.

Spencer stands up to go get a bowl but Sam grabs his arm and he yanks his arm away quickly and winces a bit with pain, and frowns with an emotional pain look the pain from the bruises he incurred from his beating yesterday.

Sam: Wait, Spencer isn't hungry but you're going to MAKE him eat anyway?

Carly: (looks at Sam with pleading eyes) Sam, please just stay out of it, alright?

Spencer looks at Sam briefly and then blinks and looks away and walks to the cabinet and he realizes his hands are trembling. He grabs a glass bowl and it accidentally falls from his hand and it crashes to the floor. Spencer looked down at it in fear. He looked up at his father, who's looking at him with anger.

Steven: JESUS CHRIST SPENCER!

Spencer: (looks at Steven with fear) I—I—I didn't mean it. I—I swear! It—it just fell—fell from my hands! I—I didn't mean it! (looks at Carly with tears in his eyes and says with a tearful voice) Carly I—I didn't mean it! I—I didn't!

Spencer backs away from the cabinet, towards the kitchen entranceway and looks down at the floor with tears.

Steven gets up and walks over to Spencer and stares at him with anger.

Spencer: (through a slight tearful voice) I—I didn't mean it dad, please. Please, I—I—I'm sorry.

Sam: So it was a mistake, big deal. Stop apologizing.

Spencer breaks into light tears.

Spencer: (through tears) I—I'm sorry—pl—please I—I didn't mean it!

Carly gets up and stands in between Spencer and Steven and looks at Steven.

Carly: Dad, he—he didn't mean it.

Spencer: (through a tearful voice, he yells) I—I didn't mean it! I—I swear!

Spencer turns and walks quickly out the kitchen and goes into his bedroom and slams his door shut.

Sam gets up and walks over to Carly and Steven and frowns with anger.

Sam: What did you do to him?

Steven: What? What are you talking about little girl?

Sam: I am NOT a little girl, you gray headed dork! You know what I'm talking about! You've done something to Spencer so bad that you've got him scared of you! Did you see him in here! It was like he was some ten year old, afraid to face daddy's punishment or something! You've scared him so bad he thinks you're going to beat the crap out of him for breaking a bowl! What did you do? Beat him last night again or something!

Carly: Sam, please ok? Don't.

Freddie (walks over to them and grabs Sam's arm): Yeah Sam, this isn't our business.

Sam (yanks her arm away from Freddie): No! Because see I think it is OUR BUSINESS! Spencer is my friend and this jerk off here has put it in Spencer's mind that he has to be afraid of him!

Steven: Ok that's enough young lady! Now—(Sam cuts in)

Sam: No! DID YOU SEE HIM IN HERE? You've got him terrorized by you! He is NOT A CHILD, YOU NUT! He's a grown adult and you can't keep treating him like this! I won't let you! I should beat the crap out of you right now!

Sam pushes Steven hard and Steven looks angrily at her.

Steven: (lunges at her) Why you piece of—(Carly cuts in and holds her father back)

Carly: Sam, just go! Please! I—I'll deal with this, alright? I—I'll see you at school, ok?

Sam looks at Carly with a frown of anger.

Sam: I—I can't believe you Carly. You're letting (points to Steven) THAT, hurt Spencer! Your brother! Spencer has been there for you, taking care of you LONG before your whack job father came back on the scene and you're letting Spencer suffer like this!

Sam scoffs and shakes her head.

Sam: I'm GLADLY leaving. DON'T look for me at school.

Sam: Freddie lets go.

Sam walks to the door and Freddie stands there as if unsure what to do.

Sam: FREDDIE! NOW!

Freddie gives Carly an "I'm sorry" look and goes and leaves with Sam.

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

Scene Song: Lightening Crashes-Live

Carly walks into Spencer's room and sees him sitting on the side of the bed just staring into the floor in quietness. Carly goes and sits beside him on the bed and takes his hand into hers.

Carly (in a low voice—almost a whisper): I'm sorry Spencer. I—I should be defending you against him. I—I know that.

Spencer (sighs and says in a low voice): It—it doesn't matter. I—I just have to work hard not to upset him Carly, and so I—I think tonight I'm going to pack my things and leave before he gets home from work. I—I can't stay here anymore because if I do—(stops and swallows hard as tears cloud his eyes) if I do, I'm going to put a rope around my neck and call it a day.

Carly: (through tears) NO! no to—to both decisions! I—I don't want you to leave and I sure as heck don't want you committing suicide!

Spencer: (stern angry shaky voice) I HAVE NO CHOICE CARLY! I can't keep being—being treated like this! I—I saw myself in that kitchen a few minutes ago—how I was. I—It was like I was a child all over again. Scared—scared to move, scared to—to think, to act, to react. (sighs and breaks into light tears of anger) I CAN'T keep going through this! I have to LEAVE.

Carly: But Spencer I—(Spencer cuts in)

Spencer: (yells through a tearful voice) Leave me alone Carly!

Carly: Spencer please—(he cuts in)

Spencer: LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW! JUST **GET OUT!**

Carly breaks into tears and runs out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Scene Song: Runaway Love-Ludacris

It was later that night when Carly was fixing a pizza in the kitchen, it was about eight at night, when Steven walked into the house, he slammed the door behind him. The smell of alcohol was so strong, Carly could smell it on his breath. Carly, being her usual somewhat naive self, smiled at seeing her father come in.

Carly: Hey dad, I'm making a pizza you want some?

Steven: (slurred speech from being drunk) I don't want no freaking pizza! I want you kids out of here! I'm sick of ya!

Carly's smile fades and she walks over to him as he plops down on the sofa and holds his head in his hands and yells loudly in anger. Carly sits beside him on the sofa and touches his back and looks with worry.

Carly: What's wrong dad?

Steven violently pushes Carly away HARD to the floor.

Steven: GET AWAY FROM ME! Do I look like I want you to play miss comfort to me? I'm sick of you kids!

Carly gets up off the floor and frowns with anger.

Carly: Sick of us? Why? You haven't even SEEN us in what months? Years? We should be sick of you.

Steven looks up at her with a "what did you say?" look. He stands up and looks angrily at her and quickly back slaps her hard, making her fall down onto the sofa. Carly screams as she falls down onto the sofa. Steven immediately starts taking off his belt.

Steven: First Spencer then you? I'm going to show you kids some respect and I'm going to start off with you tonight!

Steven takes off his belt and pulls her up violently up off the sofa as she screams out in pain from her grabbing her arm violently. She screams loudly….

FADE TO BLACK:

LATER:

CONTINUING SCENE SONG: "Runaway Love" –Ludacris/Mary J Blige

Spencer walks in the house with a bottled Pepsi soda in hand and it's a little after ten. The living room and kitchen is dark. He looks around the house.

Spencer: (looks at his watch) Carly? Dad? (says to himself) empty house on a Friday night, lucky me. (scoffs a bit)

Spencer walks up the stairs to Carly's room, thinking she might be there. He goes into her room and sees her lying on her bed, on her side, rocking back and forth. He can hear her crying severely but in a low tone. The room is dark except for a small nightlight on. Spencer frowns and stares at her with a confused stare.

Spencer: Carls? You alright? What's wrong?

Spencer walks over to Carly and sits in front of her on her bed and brushes her hair back from her face.

Spencer: What's wrong Carly? Why are you crying?

Carly tries to talk through tears but can't.

Spencer: Come on, come and sit up, tell me what's wrong.

Spencer grabs Carly's arm to try to pull her up but when he does, she yanks her arm away quickly and winces loudly with pain. She sits up and crawls away from him on the bed, with her back to the wall behind her and lowers her head and breaks into more tears. Spencer frowns.

Spencer: Carly, what's wrong? (moves closer to her on the bed) Hey, what's wrong, talk to me?

Carly hugs her self to him quickly, resting her head on his chest and breaks into loud tears. He hugs her back and rubs her back repeatedly.

Spencer: (sighs and thinks and a thought comes to his mind) What he do Carls? Hmm? What did he do to you?

Carly: (through severe tears) He—he beat me Spencer! He—he beat me with a belt! He—he came home drunk and—and he beat me! I—I screamed for him to stop and—and he wouldn't! Oh—oh God Spencer, help me!

Carly cries louder and Spencer hugs her tighter and looks at the ceiling briefly in rage. Light tears of rage fill his eyes.

Spencer: Shh, shh, don't cry Carls, alright? You—you're alright now. I'm here, I'm here honey, alright. Shh.

Spencer pushes her back gently and lightly pushes the hair back from her face and wipes her tears away and takes her hands into his. He sees her bare arms that have whip bruises on them. He gasps and looks in horror as he sees them.

Spencer: He—he did this to you?

Carly nods through tears.

Spencer: Um—um—is he still here? Where—where is he?

Carly: (through severe tears) Down—downstairs in your room. Spencer—don—don't confront him! Let's—let's just get some clothes and runaway! Let's just runaway and never come back!

Spencer gets up off the bed and starts pacing back and forth and shaking his head.

Spencer: No, no Carly. We're not—I'M not a kid anymore. This isn't ten years ago. Its one thing for him to hurt me but then he—he hurts YOU? YOU? I—I'm supposed to protect you. Mom made me PROMISE to protect you Carls! (sighs with rage) No, I—I'm not running away ANYWHERE.

Spencer storms off towards the door and Carly gets up and runs over to him and trips and falls to the floor by his feet and she gets up and grabs his arm.

Carly: Spencer, please—please, don't DO this! He—he'll hurt you too—again!

Spencer: No he WON'T Carly! If I don't stop this, he's just going to keep doing this! Its time for me to stop being afraid of him and to STOP running away and to stand up to him. (hugs her in his arms) You stay up here and lock the door after I leave and don't open the door until I come back up here, no matter what you hear downstairs, alright?

Carly cries more as she hugs Spencer tightly. Spencer lets go of her and opens the door and walks out and closes the door behind him and heads downstairs. Carly sits on the floor by the door and cries more. She then thinks and runs to her phone to call Sam and Freddie.

Scene Song—"The Final Fight" –Rob Duncan –(Buffy The Vampire Slayer Soundtrack)

Spencer walks down the stairs and takes off his jean jacket and walks into his room and busts open the door to his room and sees Steven sitting by the window drinking a big bottle of alcohol. Spencer sighed heavily, a little with fear but he knew now was not the time to let his fear show. He took in a deep breath and walked over to Steven and pushed him hard down to the floor and waited with an enraged expression for him to get up and fight back.

Steven: (jumped up quickly and threw his liquor bottle down to the floor and looked at Spencer in anger) What the HELL do you think you're doing?

Spencer: (swallowed hard and looked at Steven with anger) PROVOKING YOU. You go and act like a coward and beat up on Carly, well I'm home now. Beat up on me. (laughs briefly with anger) I promise this time I WON'T lose.

Steven laughs heartily at Spencer.

Steven: Boy, you don't know what in CRAP you're getting yourself into. I'll beat you all around this room and all around this house and have you leaving out of this house in a body bag.

Spencer looks away from his father and this sudden wave of braveness filled him. He laughed a bit and then pushes his father again as hard as he could against the wall behind him (Steven).

Spencer: Well do it then, hmm? Come on. I have HAD IT with you beating me up and then you whipped CARLY? (shakes his head) Patience has run out.

Spencer walked over to him and punched Steven and a fist fight ensued between them. They were locked in a brutal fist fight, both of them exchanging punches, knocking over the table and other furniture in Spencer's room and falling to the floor, still tangled in a fist fight together. Spencer was on the floor with Steven on top of him punching him hard in the face and body repeatedly. Steven then got up and pulled Spencer by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door in the room, while Spencer kicked and fought to break free from him. Steven picked Spencer up and threw him violently through the door of the room and out into the living room on the living room floor. Steven walked over to Spencer in the living room and by the time he did, Spencer had gotten to his feet and grabbed Steven and pushed him violently back into the glass bookcase, breaking the glass bookcase, glass falling all over the floor in the living room and started punching him repeatedly, both of them continuously throwing punches at each other. Steven kicked Spencer in the stomach repeatedly and then Spencer grabbed Steven and back flipped him onto the sofa, knocking the sofa over onto its back. By this time, as Carly had ran downstairs to see what was going on, Sam, and Freddie had walked into the house, due to Carly calling them and asking them to come over while she was upstairs. Carly ran over to Sam and Freddie just as Spencer and Steven had taken their fight all the way into the kitchen.

Sam: (smiles) OH WOW! I'm missing Spencer kicking daddy-o's BUTT! (Laughs)

Freddie: Sam this isn't funny! How did this happen? We should stop this!

Sam: Yeah I should go over and help Spencer kick Steven's butt!

Sam started to walk over to Spencer and Steven still fighting, knocking over things—glasses, dishes, the kitchen table in the kitchen, but Carly was staring at Steven and Spencer fighting and she grabbed Sam's arm to hold her back.

Carly: (still with her eyes on Spencer and Steven) N—no. Sam—let Spencer do this on his own. He has to.

Sam: What? Why? You KNOW I love a good fight.

Carly (says with a worried tone): Because! Spencer has to fight him on his own. This is his fight, he HAS to do this. Please.

Sam sighed with anger and stood back and watched with Freddie and Carly.

Continuing Song: -"The Final Fight"—Rob Duncan (Buffy The Vampire Slayer Soundtrack) 

In the kitchen, Steven had Spencer on the floor and was kicking him repeatedly in the stomach and lower body. Spencer looked like he was almost out for the count, Spencer was close to going unconscious, his face was almost severely bloody but then—Spencer immediately thought of all the years before when his father would beat him over and over and over again, with sticks, extension cords, etc., when his father would beat he and Carly's mother severely over and over and over, he thought of how when he saw Carly just minutes ago up in her room beaten by Steven. No…Spencer couldn't let himself be defeated by Steven, a sudden wave of strength and determination filled him. Spencer grabbed Steven's leg and tripped him up. Steven fell to the floor. Spencer managed to get to his feet, despite him feeling dizzy and weak. He grabbed his father by the collar and pulled him up to his feet and pushed him hard against the counter and began punching him repeatedly while confining him against the counter, but the weakness in Spencer began to take a toll on him and Spencer let Steven fall to the floor. As Steven was about to get up again, Spencer punched him in the face, knocking him down to the floor again. Spencer began kicking him hard in the stomach repeatedly. As Spencer was about to walk away, Steven got to his feet and jumped on Spencer's back.

Sam: Beat him good Spencer!

Spencer back flipped Steven off his back and as Steven got to his feet again and lunged towards him again, Spencer took his foot and kicked Steven in the chest and face, knocking Steven onto the coffee table, breaking it into pieces. Spencer walked over to Steven and started punching him repeatedly in the face. As Steven's face became severely bloody, and Steven became close to going unconscious, Carly ran over to Spencer and pulled him off Steven.

Carly: Spencer, that's enough! He's unconscious! You don't want to kill him, he isn't worth it!

Spencer stopped hitting Steven and got to his feet and almost collapsed with fatigue. Carly helped Spencer to the sofa to sit down and Spencer lied down on his side on the sofa and let out a loud breath of tiredness and exhaustion. Carly wiped blood off of Spencer's bruised face and hugged him.

Minutes later, the cops had come and arrested Steven and took him away in handcuffs. The paramedics had asked Spencer if he wanted to go to the hospital but he declined. Hours later, after Steven was taken away to jail, Spencer limped out of his bedroom with Freddie and Sam, who had bandaged him pretty well. His body was still hurting from the fight he had with his father but he refused to leave Carly to go to the hospital.

Spencer: Are you serious?

Sam: Yeah, Sharpee's boss said Steven stole more than five hundred dollars from the store while working there. So the police can add that to the list of charges now that he's locked up.

Spencer scoffed and shook his head in disgust and unbelief at his father's actions.

Spencer: Do you know he lied about having Cancer? I read his journal this morning. It was all lies. He lied and told us he had it as a sympathy plea I guess. Talk about crazy.

Sam: (scoffs) He was a complete loser.

Spencer nodded in agreement.

When he and Sam and Freddie walked out of his bedroom, they saw Carly sweeping up the glass from the broken bookcase up into a dustpan. When Carly saw Spencer walk out, she stopped sweeping immediately and hugged him and he winced in pain and hugged her back.

Carly: Spencer, now—now that he's gone, are you alright now? Are we alright?

Spencer (weak voice): Yeah Carls. I'm going to make sure he's put away where he'll never hurt us again, alright? I promise.

Spencer takes Carly's hand and leads her and him over to Sam and Freddie and grabs Sam and Freddie and they all share a group hug…

Carly: I love you Spencer.

Spencer: (kisses Carly on the forehead) I love you too Carls.

THE END…


End file.
